Complicated Love
by Purple.Genie.6
Summary: Edward and Bella end up sharing an apartment for 6 months. Edward and Bella are both falling for each other even though Bella is ENGAGED! Read this please, I suck at summaries! Cannon parings! Please read!
1. Complicated Love

Complicated Love

Edward and Bella end up sharing an apartment for 6 months. Edward and Bella are both falling for each other even though Bella is ENGAGED!

Read this please, I suck at summaries!

Cannon parings! Please read!


	2. The apartment

Chapter 1

"Okay so remember, no graffiti, no posters and defiantly no parties!"

"Yes Alice, I know." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay, Okay." Alice said. "Anything else or should I go..?"

"See ya Alice." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Bye Bella."

Alice and I _were _Bestfriends for about 2 years in Forks but she had to move back to Chicago. This meant I was left alone in Forks with no close friends. Recently I was entered into a photo competition in Chicago. This meant I had to stay at Chicago for 6 months. Alice lives with her boyfriend Jasper now so Alice offered me her house to stay for as long as I want.

I took out the key for the apartment and started to get on the lift.

The key tag read Apartment 6b. I pushed the button 6 to get to floor 6. It was the top floor. As soon as I arrived at the floor, straight ahead was apartment 6b. Bingo. Ahead of me was a brown door with the key hole and a door knob. I looked down at the floor. There was red carpet. I smiled pleased. My old apartment I used to live at in Settle had an orange door with blue floor. I was really upset because I hated it as the carpet clashed with the door!

I quickly pulled out the key and opened the door revealing a big open space. To the left was a lounge connected to the dining room. To my right was the toilet and the bedroom. In front of me, I could see a door leading outside to the balcony. The wall was painted white and the carpet was a bright red. It felt... cosy.

I took of my shoes off at the door leaving me standing on the soft carpet, which my feet melted into. I closed my eyes as I was reminded of my old house. Most people would say my house looks like a "Barbie dream house" because it's two-story and pink! Although I do agree with them, my house, to me, is also the best place to relax. It's a comfortable and cosy five bedroom, two bathroom house and smells like fresh candles. After a long day of school I can go up the stairs to my room and take a breather. I love my house; however, my personal dream house is larger, white, and has huge columns. It resembles the house in my favourite movie, The Notebook. It's the perfect house for a family of four. My dream house would have a theatre and game room. My dream house would be amazing in every way!

I headed straight into the bed room and placed my bags on the bed. The room was painted a cyan blue which reflected, making the room look bright as I opened the window. At least Alice had painted it before she left.

I quickly searched my bags for my comfortable big top. I was planning on having a long sleep before going outside to see everything; I pulled my top over my head and settled into bed.

I woke up to the sound of a door opening. I opened my eyes still sleepy. Stood in front of me was the most amazing man, ever. I was pulled in by his green eyes- I couldn't look away. He was thin and lanky but muscular. He had untidy, bronze-colored hair and all his features, were straight, perfect, angular. But all this is not why I couldn't look away. I stared because his face, so different, so similar, he was devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. His face was a face which you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine or painted by an old master as the face of an angel.

"What?" We both said at the same time. "Who?"

"Who are you? How are you in this room? Why are you here? When-" I started rambling.

"Shush." He said, his velvet voice echoed through my ears. "MY name is Edward, I have a key to this room and my sister said I could stay here. And you?"

"I'm Bella, I also have a key and my friend said I can stay here." I replied quickly. I thought about what he said before realising the answer.

"Alice."

_**Hello, **_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Love Genie**_

_**Xxx**_


	3. Alice

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not Stephanie Meyer and therefore I do not own twilight. However I do own the plot (with help from my sister!)**_

_**I would like to thank **__**Keem2129**__**, **__**camialfaroc**__**, **__** 4ever**__**, **__**Starcrossed15**__**, **__**camialfaroc**__**, **__**lantus123**__**, **__**margasantos**__** for making want to write this chapter. I would also like to thank the 177 people who viewed this!**_

_**Genie xxx**_

"_Alice, pick up please!" _I kept repeating in my head as I dialled her number for the third time. That's all I have been doing for the last five minutes, trying to call Alice. I could hear Edward in the background talking to Jasper, Alice's boyfriend.

"Apparently Alice went shopping with Rosaline. She should be back home soon though; they've been out for nearly five hours."

"Rosaline?" I questioned.

"Jaspers sister." He said casually.

"Right." I started walking around, trying to get my head around this situation.

"You might want to stop walking, you're going to make a hole in the floor and fall through it." He said while smirking. I threw him a scowl as I sat down on the bed.

Suddenly I could feel the phone buzzing and my favourite song, 'Lover not a fighter,' started playing.

"Alice" I exclaimed as I held the phone to my ear.

"Hey Bella, how's the house. Did you see the bedroom? I painted-"

"Alice your brothers here."

"What? Who Emmett?"

"What? No..." I turned to face him."Edward.

"Edward. I thought he was in- OMG. He's back. How could I forget? Tell him to come over to Jaspers around 6 so-"

"Look, you can have you family reunion later! Why is he here? He said you gave him a key!?"

"Oh stupid me. Look I gave Edward the apartment key like 3 months ago when he said he was going to come back to Chicago. I was going to live with Jazzy so it was okay, but when you asked, I totally forgot about Edward and offered to let you stay here. I'm so sorry but you two will just have to live through it. Edward has nowhere to go and I know you don't really have the time to look for a different place right now. Now suck it up and come over to mine around 6. I want you to meet the rest of us!" Alice said before she ended the call and left me standing confused still with the phone still to my head.

"So what did she say?" Edward asked as soon as I put my phone in my pocket.

"It looks like we're stuck with each other for the next 6 months." I said while turning to face him.

He nodded in understanding and walked away into the lounge to watch TV. I stayed in the bedroom for another 5 minutes debating on what to do. How was I going to live through this? I was practically falling for the guy that I just meet like not even an hour ago and now it looks like I will be in the same apartment with him for the next 6 months. I looked down at my hand. This is going to be a complicated 6 months.** (In case you are wondering why she looked down at her hand... All will be revealed in the next chapter!)**

I decided to go into the lounge to hang out and watch TV. We still had an hour till 6.

"Hey, Alice told us to meet her at her house around 6. She said something about wanting me to meet 'the rest of us'" I said.

"Well, i'm guessing you don't know about Jasper, Emmett or Rosaline?"

"Well I know Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and now I know Rosaline is Jaspers sister but I have no idea who Emmett is!" I answered honestly.

"Has Alice even told you she had brothers?"

"She might have mentioned it once. I don't think I was paying attention!"

"So... do you know Esme and Carlisle?"

"Yeah. Alice's parents! They live in Forks."

"So, i'm guessing you're from Forks!" When I nodded he continued

"Okay so Esme and Carlisle adopted me when I was 7, and then two years later they adopted Emmet who he was around 11. When I was 12 they adopted Alice. She was only, like a year younger than me this was all during our time here in Chicago. When we graduated, all of us had different colleges we wanted to go to. I was offered a place in LA, Emmett in Chicago and Alice in Settle. This meant we all had to separate. However, Alice already met Jasper in High School and they were together so this meant Alice was going to have a long distance relationship. Alice, Esme and Carlisle went to forks because that's where they grew up. Mom and dad I mean. Alice missed Jasper and was offered a place in college in Chicago so she decided to move back to Chicago after 6 months.** (I said in the other chapter that Alice and Bella knew each other for 2 years but that has changed in to 6 months. Sorry for the change.) **But mom and dad didn't want to move back so soon, so that's why there still in Forks. I stayed in LA after Collage and got a job but I knew I wasn't going to stay there forever so I decided to come back to Chicago to get a permanent job. Do you understand now? Or is this all just confusing?"

"Oh, yeah I kinda get it!" I answered "But where does Rosaline fit in?"

"Well the reason why Emmett stayed in Chicago. Emmet and Rose didn't want to move!"

"Cool!" I said honestly. I really was interested in the Cullen family. "So i'm guessing Alice didn't mention me?"

"Well... She might have. I remember her telling me about you I think. She really does like you, and she thinks of you as a best friend!"

"I think of her as my best friend too!"I said truthfully.

Edward looked up to the clock. "We better get going now!" I nodded. "Hey, you won't take as long as Alice will you?" Edward joked but still had seriousness in his voice.

"Trust me; I will do anything to avoid spending time getting ready!"

I changed into a white off-shoulder top with blue jeans and got out so Edward could change. We definitely had to do something so this living arrangement could work. We both headed out and decided it would be easier to go on one car.

_**Hello people,**_

_**I hope you are like my story so far. **_

_**Thanks **_

_**Genie**_

_**Xxx**_


	4. Introductions

**Chapter 3- Introductions **

As soon as I arrived at Jasper's house I jumped out the car and used the door as support while I tried to get my heartbeat back to normal.

"You drive like a maniac!" I let out in a scream.

"And I thought I was going slowly!" He said while he smirked at me. WOW! He was just... beautiful! His simple smirk, lights my heart a blaze. I can't keep my eyes from turning away, his eyes kept mine locked... together. I quickly look away realising I couldn't do this. I kept chanting to myself that this was a lie. I couldn't do this not now... not ever!

I turned around to really look at the house in front of me.

"Wow!" I let out in a dazed voice. I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely wasn't this. This house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. Edward led me through the front doors. The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most the floor to create a wide open space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

I was brought out of my daze from the attack of a pair of arms hugging me.

"Bella!" She screamed.

"Alice, it hasn't even been 12 hours since we last saw! You're acting as if you haven't seen me in months"

"Urg, Whatever!" She finally let me go and peeked behind my shoulders.

"EDWARD!" She screamed as she ran over to Edward and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Pixie!" Edward said teasing her. Alice scowled and hit Edward behind his head.

"Eddie" I heard a thunderous voice calling. I looked ahead to find a man with an imposing frame; he is both tall and extremely muscular. His hair was curly and nearly black. He has dimples when he smiles and his face has an innocent quality. You would expect him to look scary and insulting but all he came off as was a five year old grown too fast! His blue eyes stared into mine as he raised his eyebrow.

"Ooh, we have a visitor!"

Before I could say anything I was pulled into a death hug.

"Cant breath!" I let out finally when I could talk again. He put me down.

"I'm Emmett, and you?"

"Bella. I'm_ Bella_."

"Nice to meet you _Bella_." He said while smiling a goofy grin. Behind him I could see a beautiful woman.

She had strikingly beautiful features and a stunning statuesque physique. Her wavy blond hair falls halfway down her back. Her eyes dark blue, almost violet and she had golden blond hair.

Behind her was another guy. I was pretty sure he was Jasper. He was tall with a medium build and his hair falls to just above his collar. He had a few scars but they were hardly visible.

I was amazed by all their beauty.

I introduced myself to them and found out that the blond girl was Rosaline.

Alice led us all back into the living room. The living room is painted a dazzling light blue. A sofa and two matching chairs are both dressed in cozy cream-colored slip-covers. There was also a love seat in the centre of the room. Wooden, the floor stretches all across the room with no carpet to hide it. A small TV sits on a set by the wall. On the coffee table sits a little pot of red roses. Across the small hallway you can see is the kitchen where she cooks. The walls are the same colour as the living room. There is a set of mahogany chairs gathered around their dining table. Another pot of roses is sitting in the middle of this table. But these roses are white. As in most kitchens, there is a stainless white counter, oven, refrigerator, and cabinets. The sink is in the middle of the counter.

I sat on one of the chairs in between the love seat and the sofa. Everyone else sat down as well. Emmet and Rosaline sat on the love seat, Jasper and Alice on the sofa and Edward on the other chair.

**_Hey,_**

**_This is just half of Chapter 3. I haven't written in ages and so I thought I'll just post this for now but I will write the last half as soon as possible! HOPEFULLY by Thursday!_**

**_I hope your enjoying the story and I would really like it if you could review telling me my good and bad points in my story. _**

**_Yet again I apologise for my spelling and grammar! I am just seriously bad at spelling_**

**_Love Genie_**

**_Xxx_**


End file.
